


i still believe

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new assignment for the glee club, Rachel wants her boyfriends opinion on what to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i still believe

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is counselor for the glee club and in a relationship with Rachel; set after the prom and episode 2x21.

“Jesse, what should I sing for tomorrow?” I ponder as I lay flat on my bed, watching Jesse move with lithe grace as he sets up the dvd. I see his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “Mr. Schue was childhood- something about going back before we can go forward.” He laughs.

“I know, Rach. I was there.” I stick my tongue out as his back, like he could see. I wanted to get up and help him but after dinner at Breadsticks, my stomach couldn’t take the movement. “How about Disney?” He asks as the intros finally start to play and he ambles up on the bed, snaking his arm around my waist and laying down alongside me.

I lift my face up enough to see his chin, “like classic Disney or new age Disney?” I could go on with all the Disney ages but he shrugs once more.

“I don’t know- my thing is more depressing and heart gutting music. Give me a Sodenheim any day over a bubbly Disney medley. I think _Schuester_  is just procrastinating picking a set list so he is making you guys do worthless projects.” The opening credits starts and I look back to the TV. Jesse, always so blunt.

“You aren’t being helpful.” I complain as the character roam the set on the screen. Suddenly, I’m rolled from being pitched on my side to being flat on my back, my hands bound by his above my head and his legs straddling my waist. A flood of giggle spill out of me at the sudden change and he slowly lets my hands go free and they tangle in his hair. His hand brace himself so I don’t take his full weight and die.

His lips are warm against mine and soft, always so soft. His tongue runs across my bottom lip and I allow him access- like I would deny him that. I pull him further down on me, his hands on my thigh and his other is on my chest, kneading me with pleasure that is so fine I could bask in it. The hand that is on my thigh pushes my skirt up, bunching it at the waist and I lift my hips, wanting to make contact with him, to gain some type of friction.

He took his mouth from mine, taking deep breaths and giving us both the chance to give our lungs a rest. His hand stopped climbing and was paused on the top of my thigh, so close. I let my hands relax on his curls and thread nicely through them. His nose ran along mine, heat spreading through my whole body at the sweet touch. “I so glad you gave me another chance.” His deep voice ran over me and I lifted my lips to his, kissing him sweetly as my hand ran down his face and over his cheek.

“I still believe in you.” I whisper and he shivers. Just like that, I know I am affecting him, also. “I still believe in us.” His lips find mine and it’s not until later, when his clothes are piled under mine on the floor, his soft breathing in my ear as we cuddle in the afterglow of what we just did, that the song comes to me.

* * *

 

 Jesse and I, holding hands, walk into Glee, while we talked about my song. "Are you ready?" he asked as we sat down in the red, uncomfortable chairs. His arm slug around the back of mine as I held his other hand in my lap.

I grinned at the student- teacher of mine, "Absolutely.” My confidence not wavering. “What you should be asking is if the song is ready for Rachel Berry." I continue, laughing, as a grin splay across his face and the other Glee members start to trickle in.

"Oh, Babe, we all know it's not." he jokes and I smack him on the arm, playfully. He brought our hands up and kissed the back of mine.

I smile warmly at him and lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and thinking back to this morning when we got ready together and my fathers didn’t bat an eye at us. . . that part was awkward but the rest was heavenly. Finn walked in, holding Quinn under his arm as they were deep in discussion, when he saw Jesse, his face went sour but Quinn didn’t notice and just kept talking. Kurt and Mercedes, looking up to give us a welcoming smile from their conversation as Blaine trailed in behind them, took the seats surrounding us. Mr. Schue walked in and placed his bag on the old, black piano.

His eyes roamed the room as we waited for everyone else, his eyes landing us, “Jesse, you are welcome to office.” I know he was trying to dispel the tension that Jesse brought with him with Finn and Puck, but Jesse waved him off, tightening his arm around me and I grinned, placing a small, chaste kiss on his neck at the neckline of his basic black shirt.

As everyone finally took a seat, Mr. _Schuester_  got on with the weekly assignment. “Who has songs, ready?" Only I raised my hand, which was typical as everyone waited a day or three. He motioned for me to start and I smiled at Jesse as he squeezed my hand. I got up and ran over to the band, whispering the song to them and handing them the sheet music I had printed of early this morning before classes started up. They nod and take the pieces of paper, I went to the microphone. I looked at Jesse and smiled, bowing my head and taking a breath, starting slow.  

_Some how I know I will find a way_  
_To a brighter day in the sun_  
_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_  
_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

My eyes lit up as the sweet melody of the band swirled around me, playing out the song from a squeal to a Cinderella movie- something I very much connected with. The happiness swelled in my stomach, I want to burst. I held back, of course, as it was time for the crescendo to crash. My eyes found the icy blue and I grinned.

_I won't give up on this feeling_  
_And nothing could keep me away_

I wanted to run to him but I stayed by the mic, swaying to the beat drumming low in my shoes and high in my mind. My eyes close as I enter into the chorus, using all the breath I had for a low part.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_  
_That you and I were meant to be_  
_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_  
_'Cause I still believe_  
_Believe in love_

Behind my eyes, I saw his face and it was smiling, lying in bed with me. His hands in my hair and his lips on my cheek and a soft melody playing in the background. How could I not believe in love when this man gave me his whole being- trusted me with his whole heart? I opened my eyes and they drifted across the room, finding him again and watching me. As the music played on with a break in the lyrics, I took the microphone away from the stand circling the piano slowly, taking a breath as the lyrics flowed around my mind and out of my mouth.

_I know what's real cannot be denied,_  
_although it may hide for a while._  
_With just one touch, love can conquer fears,_

Jesse had his head rested in his hands, smiling as he watched me conquer the room and the song. I stole a glance around the room and most of the girls had a smile on their face, Brittany was swaying. Finn was stone faced and Puck was acting chill like always but he was nodding to the beat.

_Turning all your tears into smiles._  
_It's such a wondrous feeling,_  
_I know that my heart can't be wrong…_

My feet found their way to Jesse. His hand reached out and touched my waist and I picked it up, threading my fingers through his as his smile affected me, went into me and I put it into the song.

_Love can make miracles_  
_Change everything_  
_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing,_

I use my hands, using them as instruments, pushing out with a notes and bringing to my heart with a breath.

_Love is forever_  
_When you fall_

I walk from Jesse and over to the piano, letting my hand run back over it, bracing myself for the hardest part of the song, the crescendo where it took your all. I pushed down with the note, shutting my eyes tight.

_It's the greatest power of all!_

I let my shoulders unwind and with a jump in my step, I head back to where the mic stands, solitary. I dropped my hand a few inches from my waist and pushed down so it emphasizes the melody.

_Oh I still believe in destiny_  
_that you and I were meant to be_  
_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_  
_Cause I still believe_  
_Believe in love_

I belted out the last lines and I could feel the happiness, the brightness shining from me. It was all so potent- pure joy. I slowed it down to sing the last part, softly and sweetly.

_I still believe_  
_Believe in love_

I closed my eyes and ended the last note as the band faded out, around me applause actually happened. I slowly opened my eyes as the clapping over powered the band. I grinned and noticed the only ones who weren't clapping were Finn and Santana, which was really no surprise. I bowed and took my seat, where I earned a sweet kiss from Jesse.


End file.
